The Reason
by The Phantom Writer
Summary: Seto x Jou. Songfic to The Reason by Hoobastank. Seto is leaving but he has some loose ends to tie up, first.


The Reason  
  
Kaiba Seto was leaving. He didn't know when he'd be back. He didn't know -if- he'd be back. And he had some unfinished business he had to attend too. So he closed up his briefcase, and the rest of his suitcases, and walked down the stairs.  
  
His servants brought the rest of things down to his limo  
  
-------------  
  
I'm not a perfect person...  
  
...there are many things I wish I didn't do...  
  
-------------  
  
Seto stepped inside his limo, and the driver shut his door. He mumurmured a street name, and the driver sped off. He had to mend some things with a certain blonde, before he left. Left and possibly would never return.  
  
He was sorry for all of the things he'd done to Jounouchi Katsuya. And he knew he loved him. And he'd possibly be leaving him forever. He had to be forgiven.  
  
-------------  
  
...but I continue learning...  
  
...I never meant to do those things to you...  
  
-------------  
  
The limo stopped in front of Jou's apartment building, and Seto stepped out. He walked up the steps and pressed the buzzer.  
  
Jou's voice came over the intercom, "Yes?"  
  
"We need to talk, Jou, let me up."  
  
Seto could practically hear Jou scowling, "Why?"  
  
"Please."  
  
--------------  
  
...and so I have to say before I go...  
  
...that I just want you to know...  
  
---------------  
  
Jou let Seto in, and Seto walked up to his apartment. Jou opened the door, and looked at him, arms crossed over his chest, wondering why Seto would be bothering him.  
  
"What do you want, Kaiba?"  
  
"I'm leaving, and I needed to tell you something before I did," Seto replied, looking at the blonde, softly. Jou was taken aback, slightly, by the gaze.  
  
Seto took the blonde's hands, "I wanted to tell you that you changed me. More then anyone could."  
  
---------------  
  
...I found a reason for me...  
  
...to change who I use to be...  
  
----------------  
  
"You're the reason I could feel love again. Because I know what I feel for you is love. I wanted you to forgive me before I left...forgive me for everything..."  
  
----------------  
  
...a reason to start over new...  
  
...and the reason is you...  
  
-----------------  
  
Jou yanked away from him, "Stop lying to me!"  
  
Seto closed his eyes. How could he make Jou see he wasn't lying? How could he make him see he really did love him?  
  
"Jou—"  
  
"No! I can't...I won't believe you..." Jou replied.  
  
----------------  
  
...I'm sorry that I hurt you...  
  
...it's something I must live with everyday...  
  
-----------------  
  
"Please, Jou. You don't have to believe me! Just forgive me before I leave, all I want is to be forgiven!" Seto said.  
  
Jou shook his head, tears welling in his eyes. How could he forgive him? After all the horrible things he'd said? All the names he'd called him? How?  
  
------------------  
  
...and all the pain I put you through...  
  
...I wish that I could take it all away...  
  
-------------------  
  
Seto cupped Jou's head with his hands, "Please, -just- forgive me."  
  
Jou looked up into his cobalt eyes, tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
-------------------  
  
...and be the one who catches all your tears...  
  
...that's why I need you to hear...  
  
-------------------  
  
"I love you, Jou..." Seto said, kissing the tears away, "You're my reason...all I want is forgiveness, that's all I ask..."  
  
Jou didn't know what to do. He knew he had feelings for Seto too, but how could he believe him? How could he forgive him so easily?  
  
He sniffled, bowing his head.  
  
------------------  
  
...I found a reason for me...  
  
...to change who I use to be...  
  
------------------  
  
Jou looked back up at him, "How can I believe you?"  
  
"I'll do anything to prove it to you..."  
  
-----------------  
  
...a reason to start over new...  
  
....and the reason is you...and the reason is you...  
  
...and the reason is you...and the reason is you...  
  
------------------  
  
"Tell me again. Tell me everything you just told. Tell me everything you've ever felt for me ever..."  
  
"I can do that."  
  
------------------  
  
...I'm not a perfect person...  
  
...I never meant to do those things to you...  
  
------------------  
  
"...in a kiss." Jou finished.  
  
------------------  
  
...and so I have to say before I go...  
  
...that I just want you to know...  
  
------------------  
  
Seto looked at Jou, narrowing his eyes, before he stepped forward, "Yes..."  
  
Jou looked up at him, his eyes still sparkling with unshed tears, as Seto cupped his face again, and began to bring his face closer.  
  
------------------  
  
...I found a reason for me...  
  
...to change who I use to be...  
  
------------------  
  
As Seto's lips touched Jou's, the blonde could feel everything. Ever emotion ever felt between either of them was spilled into that kiss.  
  
-------------------  
  
...a reason to start over new...  
  
...and the reason is you...  
  
--------------------  
  
Jou moaned, and gripped Seto, tightly, not wanting to let go. He was crying, and his salty tears mixed with their kiss. Everything Seto had said was true, and now the brunette was leaving. Jou sobbed into the kiss  
  
-------------------  
  
....I found a reason to show...  
  
....a side of me you didn't know...  
  
------------------  
  
Seto broke the kiss, and held the sobbing blonde close, "What's wrong?"  
  
"D-don't leave me, pl-please!" Jou sobbed, gripping his shirt tighter.  
  
-----------------  
  
...a reason for all that I do...  
  
-----------------  
  
Seto closed his eyes, and buried his face in the soft blonde hair, "I'll come back. Now that I have something to come back to..."  
  
Jou looked at him, and Seto wiped the tears away. He kissed him one last time.  
  
"You're my reason for coming back, Katsuya. You're my reason," That was all he said, before he was gone.  
  
------------------  
  
...and the reason is you.  
  
-------------------  
  
-------------------  
  
Owari. 


End file.
